


Eric and Willow au

by mikeellee



Category: Original - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Antichrist, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fuck Or Die, Lies, No cheating, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, lying about the antichrist bad idea bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:02:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeellee/pseuds/mikeellee
Summary: After some conversations about antichrists and their love life as well as their lives, well, I thought about making this one. I have another antichrist in The SEEDS but he´s still too young for sex. No, both stories don´t interact until I say so. Anyway. Is just smut to ended the Apocalypse on a high note.
Relationships: willow/eric
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Eric and Willow au

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aladyinbooks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aladyinbooks/gifts).



N/A: Something silly and without plot for the antichrist and his GF/BF

Heels are one of the most feminines items one can link to the opposite sex. Willow can see the appeal in an aesthetic sense- some heels are indeed elegant, indeed compliment the looks of the woman- however, is not practical for fighting or running.

Willow with her now long red hair- crimson, as some would glamorize. Bloody, as some would whisper in terror- walks freely in this house. Now her house- semantics as Eric always has an open-door policy for Willow- noticing the elaborate decoration.

"Oh, Eric re-decorated things again?" Willow stops trailing over the mobile and the new set of colors to the demoness who is crossing her arms in front of Willow. The demon wears heels and Prada.

The last bit makes Willow giggles at this notion. Was it a marketing ploy or was genuine?

The demoness didn´t move. Is an old dance between them now. "He´s in his room, as always" no more is needed. Willow nods- is polite to acknowledge the other, even if the other is a demon- walking with her old sneakers is hardly the image of beauty.

Not one Prada would like to advertise. Not one would appear in magazines such as the one Willow has safely kept in her bag. Now, the magazine is in her hands.

The image of 4 gorgeous women. All wearing the fine clothes, good makeup, and their hair looks perfectly- of course, it was the result of a good hairdresser, yet, it does look natural enough to sell products- as their smiles are wide. Joyful.

The title of the magazine is pretty clear:

Winners of the Grammy. A satanic pact pay-off

The room where Eric stays is a conglomeration of room, office, including anything in between. Even though, the house has lots of rooms to fill any occupation or desire. Eric, however, likes to cramp his own room with everything and nothing at the same time.

Is pretty much Eric´s taste now.

No need for formalities as she opens the door of his room. Eric, as always, is reading something in total elegance-it´s an art he crafted along the years. He could be reading porn but, he´ll pose as if he´s reading the most profound piece of literature ever. Again, is an art- only to stop when Willow´s eyes are being far too obvious.

Eric is subtle. Too subtle.

Willow has yet to learn the meaning of this word.

"Hi, Willow. Punctual as ever!" his tone is baritone. Willow wonders if this is his real voice. Is everything on Eric designed to attract people or is natural?

Willow bites her lips. Hard. She can´t draw blood yet but can taste her flesh and can see how easy it would be. Such a notion didn´t go unnoticed.

She let go of her poor lips. The magazine was being hugged and crumple a little. The image of the perfect 4 women is still perfectly well-done on the cover.

"Look, I know this is a lie. I know and I trust you" she hurried adds the last part as Eric puts the book down- was porn? Was great literature or was both?- and nonchalantly resting on the wall with a smirk on his handsome face.

She takes a deep breath. "I know people love to flirt with you and uhm, if you so much look at them, they´ll think you want them ...in bed" she blushes and this only prompts his smirk to get even smug. "and, yes, I know you love the attention...I know you do, you checky little asshole"

Eric mocks a gasp.

"Anyway" she stops hugging the magazine. "This girl band wins the grammy in a big victory style...no one didn´t even know about the band, like, Brazil and the US are making memes about it...so naturally, people are saying you help them" she shows the image of the girl band to Eric.

"And as always, the help comes with a price of you having sex with 4 women"

Eric whistle. "Damn, I got time..."

Willow´s veins pop up for a moment. She sighs loudly and counts till 10. "They´re saying you slept with them...and the magazine has no problem in offer the graphic details from their side"

Eric stops Smiling as the man stops leaning on the wall to come closer. Even walking the man is graceful. If he was a woman, people would call her-in in this hypothetical case- the real angel of light. “I didn´t sleep with them. You know I wouldn´t do that…unless you´re involved too”

Willow looks down. Her check s are heated up considerably. “Well, yes, but…having 4 gorgeous women speaking how they spend the night with you…is bothersome, to say the least”

“I didn´t sleep with them” he parrots his own words. “We make a deal. Oh, they wanted to sleep with me, alright and I turned them down. Easy as that” his face breaks his usual tranquility. “I can revoke the contract…their group can be one-hit-wonder or have copycats that are more successful than them…I can revoke their rights entirely” his tone is glacial.

“I mean, I don´t want them to be condemned to damnation so soon” her tone is light now. “And frankly, if I were to be jealous over every woman who said to sleep with you…Hell would be full”

“Sometimes, there´re men too. I do like the attention but I prefer yours” is perhaps not the most endearing line one can use. It is, nonetheless, the most sincere.

“Yeah, I know. I know…Look, my problem is…” she opens the magazine and a new photo of those women appears. The make-up section spare no expenses in this endeavor. “They´re being very graphic…” she almost stutters.   
The new image shows how pretty women are. The cleavage one of them is wearing-shameless and even proud of judging by the photo- paints a new picture for Eric. “Oh, I see…”

Willow bites her inner cheek. Subtle is never her forte.

“I don´t care for big breast” is not the most romantic line out there but if the Antichrist wanted this could be the new catchphrase for Valentine's Day. His cold fingers are lifting her head. In her female form, Willow is a bit shorter. Then again, her male form is not much taller either.

“So…you like small boobs?”

“No, I like yours”

Willow doesn´t feel cold. She´s the embodiment of heat. The heavenly fire that her father passed on her-some complicated did arise thanks to such action. Things better left unsaid- yet, Willow shivers as his fingers are mapping the crock of her neck until is slowly reaching to her   
cleavage. 

Willow can´t ever feel cold. Willow can feel something else too.

“Really? Only my boobs? Look, the magazine was explicit, you see to like pretty women too much and lately, pretty women equal big boobs” Willow teases in response. The magazine falls on the floor, the image of those pretty women lays forsaken.

Eric didn´t respond. Not with words. Instead, the man palms her face- feeling the heat she always emotes- watching as she closes her pretty eyes are half-lidded. No words are needed as Willow opens her eyes and nods in confirmation.

Eric then proceeds to remove her shirt. London is cold outside, even snowing. Willow may never feel cold nor she´ll ever bother to pretend or wear adequate dresses for the weather. His fingers are still cold, always cold.

Mapping her small freckles is an endless joy. Willow has 123 freckles on her chest. No, the freckles didn´t change when she turns into he –much to Eric´s delight-, even her nipples have some freckles too.

“See, that´s beautiful and no one can duplicate such beauty”

“Shut up, is just freckles” Willow is feeling that heat again. Is not linked to heavenly light, although, is more human and still alien for Willow.

Eric traces her sensitive skin. Eric cups Willow´s right boob in an exploratory way. Willow doesn´t have big boobs, nor small. Is average, if you ask Eric is perfect. Willow´s hand wrapped around his neck. The man continues to explore, noticing how her nipples are hard now.

“You look beautiful you know…” he cooes into her ear. Willow is the fire itself, yet, her legs feel wobbly already and Eric has a nice excuse to hold her and put her in his lap. Sucking her nipples is enough to make Willow meowling softly at the croak of his neck. Tracing small kisses there.

Then repeat the action on her other breast. Willow, on his laps, making such wanton faces is far more addictive than 4 pretty women. Tasting her, seeing her, feeling her, and loving her are the closest of heaven Eric will ever get. His hands wrapped around her.

Willow inclines her head and looks at Eric´s eyes. Not crimson as her hair. Still human. Showing wanton wordless. She palms his face-parroting his action a few minutes ago- her eyes are scanning for any negative, any doubt. All Eric does is a nod in confirmation.

Willow kisses him. Two bodies can´t be one, at least, not in human forms. Oh, but they can try. They certainly can try to be as close as their bodies can allow.

The woman-yes, full woman now. She would have been a beautiful man if she/he wished- adjusts herself on his lap. Is impossible to forsake his erection nor Willow was ever planning. “You know, they gave graphic details indeed…you fucked them all night long” she teases. “Are you up to lil old me?” she baits her eyes too innocently as her hands aren´t so innocent with his shaft.

It wasn´t needed magic or great powers to take Eric´s pants off. All Willow has to do is say please.

“For you? Always”

“The famous last words”

Her hand wrapped around his shaft easily. Feeling the texture. Feeling the blood pumping to this one area. Feeling him in all its essence. Stroking his member is never exploratory as Eric likes to do with her. No, is full of confidence. Full of love and a bit of possessiveness as well.

Eric tosses his head back as Willow continues her ministration lost for the rest of the world. His sounds are a bit louder than Willow's. He likes her touch, scorching as Hell, astonishing as Heaven is.

Eric is ice. Willow is fire. Together they melt. A never-ending cycle.  
His seeds are in her hand. Willow taste, not too salty. She purrs a little. 

“You taste far better than those women describe. They said you´re hot as a chili. I don´t like chili”

Eric huffed bemused. “Is because I´m the antichrist and hot must be associate with me? That’s stupid…I think I´ll go after this magazine…”

Willow laughs at those words.

“Don´t be too cruel…also, who says anything about you leaving…you fucked 4 women” she laughs again resting her forehead in his. “I want to fuck you all night, so, your thoughts are on me and nothing else”

Eric kisses her. Tasting Willow is far sweeter and hotter than anything. His fingers are playing with her crimson hair.

“Then it seems I´m at your mercy”

“Good boy”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like and wants to see more go to my twitter
> 
> https://mobile.twitter.com/Lizandr92493223


End file.
